


You've Gotta Love Sometime, Love

by magentadad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Burn, Through and through - Freeform, dont kill me it makes me think of jamilton, i dont know much of what im doing, i made a prompt out of 2 country song lyrics, this is my first fic and its filthy jamilton angst and fluff, thomas is a country boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentadad/pseuds/magentadad
Summary: Alexander Hamilton absolutely, positively loathes Thomas Jefferson.But what if he didn't?Or at least, he's not allowed for a while.





	You've Gotta Love Sometime, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jamilton!  
> Inspired by my favorite country songs, (hush) and a huge idea developed from there.  
> Classic fake-boyfriend-for-the-holidays trope, with a bonus bit of references there if I can.  
> Enjoy!  
> [Note: Ages;]  
> Alex - 24  
> Thomas - 25  
> John - 24  
> Lafayette - 25  
> Hercules - 27  
> Angelica - 28  
> Eliza - 24  
> Peggy - 21

"Jemmy, are you sure you can't come? You're literally my last resort. The only person I know and trust for this!" Thomas begged his best friend, almost kneeling on the floor of their college dorm. "My mom will kill me if I don't come home with someone, I literally promised her."  
"Thomas, you know that's your own problem now. Besides, I've got family back south too." James expertly dodged Thomas's legs as the taller man sprawled out on the floor into a pout. Their shared room was even more of a minefield, Thomas's side anyways. He'd nearly torn apart his drawers looking for clothes.  
“James, come on. I don’t think your mom of all people would mind! We could even go over whenever you want!” Thomas was actually on his knees for James, in the most clean sense possible. This was the fifth time he’d asked him for help, and right now, he was more desperate than ever. He didn’t even want to think about his only other option after this.  
“Why not ask Hamilton?”  
There’s the ticket.  
“James… middle name Madison!”  
“I don’t have a-”  
“I can’t believe you would suggest that! Hamilton! Of all the people I could take home for the holidays, you’re suggesting Alexander Hamilton.” Thomas feigned more surprise than necessary, but can you blame him? His best friend was suggesting he fake-date his self-proclaimed enemy.  
“Burr?”  
“Had ‘better things to do’.” Thomas quoted the man in question.  
“Angelica?”  
“She’d slap me for asking.” Thomas shuddered.  
“Eliza, Peggy?”  
“See the subject of Angelica.”  
“Laurens?”  
“Too busy snogging Mulligan, probably.”  
“Lafayette?”  
“WAY too busy snogging Mulligan.”  
James knew much better than to ask about Mulligan, so he made Thomas’s last choice clear. “And your remaining option is…?”  
A hefty pause filled the air. Thomas pretended to mull it over thoughtfully before pouting dramatically. Stupid Alexander Hamilton. The little ball of anger was intolerable sometimes, really. How he’d tolerated the man for so long was a mystery to him, but being together all the time, for an entire month?  
Dear god, he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the extremely short chapter this time around! I can't say when I'll be updating, with school starting, but I can guarantee that every update will be much more than 1,000 words ideally. Likely 5,000 as an average, 10,000 for longer chapters.  
> Word Count: 347


End file.
